1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter boots which are affixed to pleated filters and then hung within a baghouse allowing air to pass through the filter and through the boot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Boots for filters are generally well known. Typically, a boot having an annular recess is formed from an elastomeric compound. Within the annular recess, an airway is formed allowing air to flow through the bottom or base portion of the annular recess. This airflow channel is formed by having an opening located within the base portion of the annular recess. The boot is cast with a stop plate or metal ring reinforcing the base of the annular recess and with one surface of the metal ring outwardly exposed. A potting compound is poured into the recess containing the exposed metal ring. A circular pleated filter is potted into the annular recess of the boot and held into place once the potting compound dries. Sometimes, a screw is inserted through the potting compound and boot and into the stop plate to further secure the ring within the boot. Air passes through the filter and up through the airway of the boot. However, the filter sometimes needs to be purged to clean debris or other material which may collect on the outside of the filter. To accomplish this, the air flow is reversed under high pressure. This purge sometimes causes the metal ring to come loose from within the boot thereby removing the seal between the boot and the ring and decreasing the efficiency of the filter because air may now flow through the boot around the metal ring instead of through the boot airway.